Ciao
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Starfire is injured in a battle... She isn't going to make it... Who is to save her?
1. Default Chapter

_**OK, this is just a random one-shot... I got this idea from other fanfics with somewhat the same plot. **_

Plot: Starfire is injured in a battle. She isn't going to make it... Who is to save her? 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Claimer: I do own Ciao **

**Ciao **

(Flash Back Normal POV)

"Titans, GO!" Came the heroic trademark line from the Teen Titans leader, Robin. He rushed forward with his team a couple feet behind him. Raven and Starfire flying, Cyborg riding upon the green T-Rex's back, whom was Beast Boy. Plasmas turned around he let out his stuffed up roar. The green liquid 'bubbles' swerving. He shot out purple goo at the Teen Titans. Starfire flew to the right of the night sky and Raven to the left. Cyborg jumped off of Beast Boy's back and went to the left, Beast Boy went to the right and Robin ran forward. Robin spun along the ground and narrowly missing the attack. Loud bangs could be heard upon the forest mountaintop. In the mountain was a build up of gold that the 'miners' were digging for before getting interrupted by Plasmus.

What no one could notice was how beautiful the scene was. A light cool breeze was blowing in the air. The stars twinkled and the full creamy moon hung in the sky. A girl watched the scene on a single puffy cloud. Her silver hair swooped behind her in the gentle breeze, her white silk dress also getting billowed. Ciao frowned slightly, but her silver eyes twinkled with interest. The cloud floated closer to the scene so she could see the detail of each Teen Titan clearly.

Starfire swooped into the air, her arms stuck out directly aimed at the monster not far below. Her eyes glowed green and she gave out a yell. Vibrant green starbolts emitted from her balled fists and matching of the hue were eye beams. The attacks hit Plasmus at much force. He stumbled backwards near the cliff. Starfire zoomed down and rammed into him, causing him to start falling off. What happened next was defiantly not expected by her or anyone else around. Plasmus sent out a retracting arm that sucked her foot in and she was pulled down with him.

"STARFIRE!" Robin practically screamed as she was pulled down with Plasmus. Starfire was intertwined with Plasmus now as they rolled down the mountain that the Titans could not see her. Robin jumped off the cliff to find black aura holding him.

"It's too dangerous!" Raven yelled at him.

Robin tried to struggle against her magic and cried out desperately: "But Starf-..."

"There is a safer way down, man!" Cyborg interrupted. Raven lowered him to his friends.

Four Teen Titans came to the smoked place where Plasmus and Starfire had stopped. There was a massove ammount of purple goo everywhere. Then Robin heard a groan of pain and saw something seeping from the goo, blood, a lot of it. He quickly tore the goo off the body of the severely injured Starfire. Robin touched her shoulder; a large gash was on her side.

"No, Star..." Robin whispered. Stafire looked up at him in pain. "We have to get her to the hospital _now_!" Robin yelled at his teammates.

(End Flash Back)

Robin opened his eyes, remembering that was so painful. It was his entire fault he could have saved her... Starfire could be ok now... But no, he had to have let her died. Robin hit him self, Starfire wasn't dead but there was a very slim chance that she wouldn't be...

Ciao pressed her face against the hospital window, she watched the heavy breathing Starfire. Doctors and nurses were rushing around the room as they tried to find a way to save her. All they had now was a large bandage over the large wound but it was leaking much blood. There was no hope for the teen-age super hero.

"She won't make it... She only has a few hours to live." The 'main' doctor announced. His co-workers looked down in sadness as all of them, including the main doctor, left the room to break the news to Starfire's friends.

Ciao opened the window after they all left. Starfire looked up weakly at the sound.

"Shhhh..." The sixteen-year-old girl told Starfire while she put a finger to her lips. Starfire nodded. Ciao looked at the bandage, she quickly took it off, a large amount of blood slipping out. Ciao quickly put her hands to Starfire's wound to hold back the huge gushes of blood. A white aura went around her hands as she healed the wound partially. Ciao took a deep breath in and her eyes glowed white, her hands glowed white, more brilliant than last time. Ciao murmured something and Starfire also glowed white. The color in Starfire's face was returning. She winced in pain as the flesh of the wound pulled together.

"Well, you'll have a scar but other than that you'll be ok," Ciao's voice was soft and seemed to flow like the ocean's waves.

"Thank you," Starfire said, she was still weak.

"You are welcome," Ciao curtsied and slipped out of the room by the window, though forgetting to shut it.

Robin rushed into the room, with his friends close behind him. "Star!" He said, grabbing her hand. Starfire smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"Maybe we should go..." Raven suggested.

"But... Starfire..." Cyborg and Beast Boy said. Raven shook her head and pulled them both out by one of their ears.

Robin looked at Starfire's side and said uncertainly: "But... How can...?" Starfire put a finger to his lips.

"I believe you call them on Earth, Guardian Angels?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Starfire," Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think..."

"Robin, please believe me." Starfire begged. Robin sighed bitterly.

"Alright, I believe you, so... you aren't going to die?" He asked, hope held in his voice. Starfire touched her side, that had marks like teeth because of the flesh being pulled together, and replied: "She said I would just have a scar."

Robin let out a yelp of joy while Starfire giggled because of his reaction.

"Err, I mean..." Starfire shook her head, telling him that it was ok. "I'm just so glad that you're still with us-me..."

"I will never leave, not truly." Starfire said, her eyes shinning brightly.

"Your Guardian Angel _better _not make you go away." Robin said with a bright smile.

Ciao looked at them through the open window. "Believe me, I will not, I promise." She whispered and the message was carried with the wind.

"Did you hear something?" Robin asked as he heard a faint whisper in his ear.

"I did not," Starfire answered, cocking her head.

"Oh, oh, well..." Robin answered slowly.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Can I... give you something?" Starfire whispered.

"Sure," Robin blinked.

"Come closer, please." Starfire ordered lightly. Robin leaned towards her. Starfire turned his head so that the right part of his face was facing her. Starfire gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," Starfire whispered in his ear. Robin turned his head to face hers and kissed her on the lips. Starfire felt her hair prickle then she kissed him deeper. Robin pulled away after a minute taking in deep inhales.

"Thank you," Robin said with a smile. Starfire smiled and rested her head on her pillow and fell asleep. "Guess what, I have a guardian angel too." Robin got up and headed out of the door to tell the others that Starfire was to make it. Of course, when he told the doctors they rushed to see what he meant.

Ciao sat on her white puff of cloud and directed the winds to bring her home.

THE END 

**This IS a one-shot, so ha! Anyways review if you like, I know this is short and also poorly written --**

**Challenge: If you have a definition, synonyms, or both, of Ciao then put it in your review and you'll get added into my Fave Reviewers list, you know, in less I forget...) **

**  
**


	2. Deletion

I am thinking of getting rid of this fanfiction. It's exactly I didn't want it to turn out. I probably will, since I hate it…-.-;;;

****


End file.
